The New Charlie's Angel
by Ace-Of-Spades-Pirates
Summary: When Dean starts sprouting wings, horns and a tail Castiel tells him something no hunter wants to hear. You're turning into a demon...


**The start is based on Season 4 Episode 15 ending but after that it's just whatever I made up**

"What the hell?" He asked staring into the empty space where Alastair had just been standing.

"Guess again Dean." Another voice sounded out in the cold air, it was gruff but Dean would have known that voice anywhere. "What just happened, you and your brother saved a seal, we captured Alastair. Dean this was a victory."

"Ya, no thanks to you." Dean said spinning around to face the angel.

"What makes you say that?" He asked looking up slightly, into the human's eyes.

"You were here the whole time?"

"Enough of it…" He mumbled looking down.

"Well thanks for your help with the rock salt." He said sarcastically causing Castiel to look up past him.

"That script on the funeral home, we couldn't penetrate it." He explained monotonously.

The demon hunter paused for a moment, "That was angel proofing."

"Why do you think I recruited you and Sam in the first place?" He asked looking straight at Dean.

"You recruited us?" He asked in disbelief.

"That wasn't your friend Bobby that called Dean. Wasn't Bobby that told Sam about the seal."

"It was you." He stated, the angel looked at the ground once more. "If you wanted our help why the hell didn't you just ask?"

"Because, whatever I ask, you seem to do the exact opposite."

"So what now the people in this town they just gonna start dying again?"

"Yes." The angel stated point blank.

"These are good people, what did you think you could make a few exceptions?" Dean asked taking a step forwards.

"To everything there is a season."

"You made an exception for me…"

"You're different." Castiel said gruffly.

The angel was just about to fly off when Dean grabbed his coat, holding him there. Castiel looked at the demon hunter stoically, "What are you doing Dean?"

"I'm not just going to sit around on my ass all day while you fly off leaving me with tons of questions and no answers. Stop being so poetic and shit and tell me what the hell's actually happening."

"I can't Dean. I'm sorry, I wish I could but it's not god's wi-" The angel was cut off as Dean suddenly fell onto him. "Dean, are you alright?" He asked.

There wasn't any response from the hunter causing Castiel to sigh and pick him up in his arms. "Why is it I am always stuck carrying Dean's soul?" He asked himself.

Castiel flew to where he knew the others were with Dean's body. Walking into the room, no one noticed he was there. The angel noticed that the psychic the other angels and him had seen before had been stabbed. He laid Dean's soul back in his body once more and saw it stir. Deciding to show himself he saw Sam's look of surprise when he looked up and saw the angel.

"Hello Sam, Pamela Barnes." Castiel said standing next to Dean.

"Uh, hey there, Castiel." Pamela jumped at the mention of that name.

"Wait Castiel, that's the angel that pulled Dean from hell isn't it. Well I just wish I could see you now with my own two eyes. Except, wait I already did." Pamela said sarcastically.

"I did warn you Pamela. It was not my intention to cause you harm."

She started to cough, small drops of blood falling from her mouth. She pointed the middle finger in Castiel's general direction before motioning for Sam to come closer. She whispered to him about thinking he was doing good but not as Castiel looked over Dean. He had no clue as to why the hunter had fallen against him. And even less of a clue to why he still hadn't woken up yet. The psychic fell back against the headboard and Sam looked over to the angel.

"What's wrong with Dean, Castiel?" He asked quietly upset after causing Pamela so much pain.

"I don't know."

"His soul is back in his body right. Pamela never had time to say the spell."

"Yes, I brought it back. That's why I'm here."

"Then why hasn't he woke-" Sam's phone went off cutting his sentence short.

The brother opened his phone and saw it was Ruby. He picked it up quickly, "Uh hey, right now's not the best time… Ya, wait… Say that again… Okay I'll be right there. Ya see ya in a bit."

"I'm guessing you have to go." Castiel said looking from Dean to Sam momentarily.

"Ya I'll have to get Dean into the car. So um I guess we'll see you later."

"I can stay with him. I do not believe it is a good idea to be moving him. Even I don't know what is wrong at the moment and its best not to shift him."

"Well we have to go; I just got a call from Bobby. I'll bring Pamela's body with me."

"I will look after him. I give you my word no harm will fall upon your brother Sam Winchester." Castiel said looking Sam straight in the eyes knowing he was lying about Bobby.

Sam shifted around a bit then looked at Dean lying on the bed, "Fine… But I swear Castiel if anything happens to him I'll find a way to kill you."

The angel nodded, "It is a good thing you care about your brother so much Samuel."

Sam nodded awkwardly before packing a few of his things and picking up Pamela in his arms before going to the door. He then stopped throwing some money on the table. "When he does wake up, get him something good to eat okay Castiel. Also you're going to have to pay for the room so the money's for both of those things."

Castiel nodded and Sam gave him a slight smile, "I guess you're not that bad…" He whispered before leaving to go see Ruby.

As soon as Sam had left Dean started to stir again this time groaning as well. He rolled onto his stomach and Castiel saw two lines etched down the back of his shirt as well as something moving underneath his shirt. Seemingly the lines down his back were soaked in his blood. Castiel sat down on the bed and lifted Dean's shirt, earning another groan from the man. Once the angel had pulled his shirt all the way off of him he saw what had been causing the movement as well as the long red marks.

"This has never happened before…" Castiel whispered, "How is it that even possible?" He asked himself touching the long marks lightly.

Dean chose that moment to open his eyes and look into Castiel's bright blue ones, "Uh hey Cas, mind not touching me like that? It feels weird there."

Castiel leaned towards his face, "Dean, did you realise that you have a pair of wings growing from your back," He moved his hand to tailbone, "As well as a tail… Has your back been bothering you at all Dean?" He asked.

The hunter tried to back away, but Cas had his hand firmly holding Dean in place. Reluctantly Dean answered. "Uh about a month or two and my head started to hurt like a bitch a week ago… Why does it matter?"

"That means you only have a few more days until you have a new set of wings and horns Dean."

"Wait wings _and_ horns? Damn it, like our family didn't have enough of a freak problem. I already knew about the tail… But not the wings and horns…" Dean said hissing in pain as Castiel slid his hand over the marks once more.

"I'm sorry Dean, but they will come. There isn't much you can do about something like this. But, you will of course have to stay close to me until then, as well as afterwards until you can control them." The angel whispered softly.

"Excuse me? Are you saying I have to be around a douche like you for how long?"

"A month at least." Cas said his eyes moving to meet Dean's green pair.

"Damn it all to hell. Guess since you know about them I can take the tail out of my jeans, it's uncomfortable as hell keeping it hidden from Sammy." Dean ran one hand over his face before sitting up slowly.

He stood up for a moment to pull the new long, thin tail from his jeans before he lost balance and fell forwards into Castiel's arms. "Maybe you should lay down still." Cas commented, holding onto Dean.

"Wait, where's Sammy? I have to find him!" Dean said struggling against Cas.

"He's fine, he went to see Bobby."

"And it wasn't just you this time?" He growled, his eyes held fire in them while his body started to lean closer to Castiel's warmth unconsciously.

"No Dean, I didn't call your brother. But Dean we should wash your back," Cas ran his fingers through the hunters hair slightly, feeling the bumps. "As well as your new horns."

"We? Not happening, I don't even know why I have them but I'm pretty sure I can take a shower myself Cas."

"Dean these are the things that an incubus would have. A demon, you're in no shape to go anywhere alone. Demons from all over will be trying to examine the hunter that went to hell and back just to turn into an incubus." Castiel said seriously, "What do you think I'm going to do to you Dean?"

Dean squirmed a bit in Castiel's arms, "F-fine… But nothing better get to me you damn angel. Or else I'll haunt your ass!"

Castiel smiled softly and lifted Dean up in his arms, the hunter's eyes widened and he looked away from Castiel's face but not before the angel saw the blush. Dean, blushing; something that rarely happened at all was being caused by Castiel of all people… Er angels. Castiel was mindful of Dean's back as he carried him over to the bathroom. He dropped Dean down on the ground and risked a quick glance at the hunter. Dean was looking away, knees bent and arms laying across them while his tail moved behind him slowly.

"Dean you should turn on the water to the temperature you like seeing as I might make it different to what you would prefer."

Dean looked up Castiel for the first time and nodded holding a hand up gesturing for Castiel to pull him up, "Ya whatever, not a big deal Cas." He lightly pushed the angel away. Turning the taps he felt a sharp pain run through his back and stop at his head pulsing lightly.

"God damn it."

"Dean I do not believe this is gods doing."

"Shut up Cas." He said gritting his teeth together.

Cas smirked and ran his hand soothingly over the marks earning a soft sigh of relieve from Dean. Once the hunter got the water where he wanted it he looked at Cas, slightly blushing, "So uh how are we gonna do this?"

"However you wish Dean, but I must take a closer look at you although it must not be right now. I can do it after you take a shower. I'll wait over here." Cas said walking over to the sink.

"Uh ya sure Cas." The hunter quickly took off the rest of his clothes and got into the spray of water.

Dean sighed in relief as the warm water ran down his back and over the marks. The hunter moved to grab one of the small shampoo bottles they had and ran it through his hair, being mindful of the new horns protruding from his head. He sighed softly and watched as the pink tinged water slowly turned clear again. Once it had he shut off the water and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist before getting out.

"Uh hey Cas, could you give me a hand?"

The angel nodded and was over in a second, arm around his waist so as to support his weight. Dean blushed again but never the less, leaned against Castiel for support. His back had been killing him and no amount of drinking or pain medication had helped him. But this whole time he had been able to hide it from Sammy, yet the angel came for less than an hour and already knew.

"Now Dean, I want you to lay down on one of the beds. I must take a look at your back. It's weird for you to have these here." Cas said moving a hand lightly over the other's wounds yet again.

Dean flinched slightly, but nodded. "Fine just don't mess around back there it hurts like hell okay."

 **Sorry for the source code being a part of this, let me know if there's any other code in it and I'll make sure to fix it!**


End file.
